


Bubble Pop Electric

by Laydee_Liesmith



Series: Songs in the Key of Thorki [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Protective Dad Laufey, Sex at the Drive-In, Underage Sex, safe sex, tons of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laydee_Liesmith/pseuds/Laydee_Liesmith
Summary: What are drive-in movies for, if not for making out in the backseat?  Well, Loki's got a little more in mind than that.





	Bubble Pop Electric

A/N: This is something cute and fun I've been wanting to write for a while.  I know this is a  _really_ old song, haha, but any time it comes up on shuffle it always reminds me that I've been wanting to write a "sex in the backseat while parked at a drive-in" fic for a while. So here you go! ;D  Also, this has gone unbeta-ed, so please let me know if you see any glaring errors! xoxo

* * *

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat_

_Gonna speed it down and slow it up, in the back seat_

_Uh oh, in the back seat_

-Gwen Stefani

* * *

Thor swallowed thickly as he knocked on the front door.  He wished Loki could just meet him outside, but he had learned early on that Loki’s father didn’t think that was _proper_.  No.  The stern older man needed to stare Thor down every time he picked Loki up for a date.  Silently threatening with his eyes.  And often _verbally_ threatening him as well, as he waited for Loki to finish up and come downstairs to meet him.

 

Tonight was obviously going to be no different, Thor realized, as the door swung open and he was met with the imposing sight of Laufey Jarlson staring down at him with a sneer. 

 

There weren’t many people who could intimidate Thor who, at 17, was almost 6’2” and still _growing_ , but Loki’s dad was even taller than him.  And there must’ve been something that came along with age.  Because the man could literally make Thor shake in his boots.  Well, in his Converse sneakers, but that wasn’t the most important point at the moment.

 

“Odinson,” Laufey said, the word coming out like the man was talking about dirt stuck to his shoe.

 

“U-um, Sir,” Thor said back in greeting.

 

Laufey sneered again but stepped back to allow Thor into the house.

 

At least he wasn’t going to be made to wait outside tonight, Thor thought to himself.  That was a _relief_. 

 

“Loki’s almost ready,” Laufey said as the two awkwardly stood side by side in the entryway. 

 

Whenever Thor visited, he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere past the front room of the house.  Laufey liked to keep an eye on him.  According to Laufey, he believed Thor to be a “walking hormone” and didn’t trust Thor to keep his hands to himself when left alone with Loki.  Little did he know that Thor _had_ been deeper in the house, when Laufey wasn’t home.  And Loki most definitely did not let Thor keep his hands to himself.  Just the thought of it made Thor flush. 

 

“He’s quite excited about this drive in,” Laufey said, breaking into Thor’s thoughts.

 

Thor gaped at Laufey, genuinely shocked that the older man was saying more than the mandatory few words to him.  He suddenly found himself filling with hope that maybe Laufey and he could actually get along.

 

“Y-yeah,” Thor rushed to say.  “I’m really excited about it too, sir.”

 

“And _because_ Loki’s been so looking forward to it, it’s the only reason I’m letting him go,” Laufey continued, as if he hadn’t heard a word Thor said.  “Because I don’t like the idea of sending him out at night with the likes of _you_ , Odinson.”

 

Thor cringed, the little bubble of hope that had begun to build up inside of him quickly deflating.

 

“Mr, Jarlson, I know you worry.  But trust me, I only have Loki’s best interest in mind,” Thor was quick to say.

 

Laufey scoffed as he turned to look at Thor.  Even though Loki had the same green eyes as his father, on Loki they were sparkly and full of mischief and mirth; on Laufey the eyes were calculating and fierce.  Thor flinched.

 

“I know _exactly_ what you have in mind, Odinson,” he hissed.  “That’s precisely why I need to keep a close eye on you.”

 

Thor’s eyebrows rose.  He couldn’t understand why Laufey hated him so much.  Sure, he was in high school and didn’t have much to show in terms of life experience.  And yes, Loki was two years younger than him, so he could understand his father wanting to look out for him.  But Thor couldn’t change the fact that they were _young_.  He had tried his best to give Mr. Jarlson absolutely no reason to worry, but the man always looked at him in a way that made Thor feel like he was two inches tall.   Thor didn’t know if it would be better to defend himself or if he should try to convince the older man he was wrong. 

 

But then the tense silence was broken by the sound of feet on the steps, and both men turned to look toward the stairs.

 

“What, dad?  You worried about my “virtue?”  How do you know it hasn’t already been compromised?” Loki asked, sticking his tongue out between his teeth impishly as he jumped off the bottom step and sidled up next to Thor.  

 

Thor didn’t even have a second to appreciate how great Loki looked, as he flushed and looked quickly to Loki’s glaring father.  His heart felt like it had jumped in to his throat. 

 

“Ah!  M-Mr. Jarlson, I _swear_ , he’s just kidding.  I’ve treated Loki with nothing but respect!” Thor spluttered.

 

Laufey glared at the simpering blond, as Loki just stood there and giggled.   

 

“I trust that you aren’t that stupid Odinson,” Laufey said, giving him a pointed look. 

 

“Thor’s a lot smarter than you give him credit for, Dad.  He’s on honor roll this semester, aren’t you Thor?” Loki asked as he nudged Thor. 

 

Thor flinched but he couldn’t take his eyes off Loki’s father.  The man was staring _daggers_ at him. 

 

Loki let out a huff of indignation when he realized he was being ignored.

 

“Come _on_ ,” he whined as he put his hands on his hips and looked between his father and Thor.  “Are you done playing the overprotective father role?  If we don’t get going soon we’re going to be late.”

 

Thor had to bite his tongue to hold back from telling Loki the only reason why they _ever_ were late was because of how much time Loki took getting himself ready.  But glancing over at his boyfriend, Thor couldn’t deny how his heart rate kicked up a few notches as his eyes quickly ran over Loki’s svelte form, decked out in a leather jacket, tight jeans, and black boots.  His luscious dark hair framing his face in thick waves.  Thor could smell some kind of cologne on him that was making his mouth water. 

 

Laufey cleared his throat impatiently, and Thor’s eyes jumped back to the older man, trying not to look too guilty, even though he knew he had been caught staring.

 

“You better have him back no later than 11 o’clock.  I mean it.  As soon as that movie is done, head straight back here.  No detours.  You hear me, boy?” Laufey asked.  “You don’t want me to have to come looking for you.”

 

Thor nodded, gulping visibly, before he felt Loki tugging his arm to signal that he was ready to leave.

 

As they walked down the front drive, Thor couldn’t help but glance back toward the door and he wasn’t surprised to see the imposing figure of Loki’s father in the doorway, body illuminated by the hall light behind him, _glaring_ at him.

 

Thor felt Loki’s arm come around his waist as the smaller boy pressed his slight form against his.  Loki always liked to do that; said he liked how warm Thor was.  Thor usually found it cute—and who was he to say no to his boyfriend’s penchant for snuggling up against him?—but now he was more than a little _miffed_ that Loki had made such a joke at his expense and he just wasn’t in the mood.

 

He turned to face Loki, ready to chastise the younger boy when he felt Loki press his lips against his ear.

 

“Tonight I’m going to let you fuck me,” Loki whispered.

 

By the time the hot, breathy words had registered in Thor’s short-circuiting mind Loki had already pulled away and was practically _skipping_ to the curb and Thor’s waiting Dodge Charger.  He let himself in while Thor stood, almost frozen in his place, in the middle of the paved walkway.

 

“Hurry up, Thor!  We don’t want to miss the movie!” Loki called out.

 

Thor blinked himself out of his stupor and scrambled to the driver’s side. 

* * *

They had been driving a few minutes before Loki spoke again.    

 

“What’s wrong Thor?  It kinda seems like you’re about to have a stroke,” Loki said, feigning concern when Thor was sure he was actually on the verge of breaking into a fit of laughter.

 

Thor tried to ignore Loki’s teasing and focus on driving, even though his mind was running into overdrive. 

 

Loki was…mischievous.  That was the best word Thor could think of for him. Mischievous and precocious.  And he had a twisted sense of humor, as evidenced by the glee he experienced practically offering Thor up on a silver platter to get a tongue lashing from his father.  Thor could never tell when Loki was being serious.  And what Loki had just whispered in his ear?  Well… it’d be a cruel joke if Loki was just messing with him, but Thor wouldn’t put it past him.   The words had been enough to send half of the blood in Thor’s brain down to his dick, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up too high if Loki was only going to say “Psych!” a minute later.

 

“You’re not going to say _anything_?” Loki prodded after a few more seconds of silence passed.

 

“Uh…well, my brain’s kinda…imploding right now?  What do you want me to say?” Thor asked, avoiding looking at Loki. 

 

Thor jumped when he felt the hot heat of Loki’s hand on his thigh. On his upper thigh.  He gulped again.

 

“I dunno… Say you’re as excited as I am?” Loki whispered, voice low and more seductive than Thor had ever heard it before.  “Say you can’t wait to _fuck_ me.”

 

Thor risked glancing at Loki out of the corner of his eye, and his mouth went dry.  The look Loki was giving him was downright sinful.

 

“A-are you serious?” Thor asked, heart thudding against his ribcage. 

 

“As a heartattack,” Loki said as he gave his thigh a squeeze.  “Get me to the drive-in and I’ll show you how serious I am.” 

 

Thor had always prided himself on being a careful driver—he had precious cargo, after all—but he was sure he broke more than a couple traffic laws as he sped across town toward the drive-in.   

* * *

When they arrived at the old drive-in, there was already a decent crowd there, with cars lined up in uneven rows.  There wasn’t much to do in their small town on a Saturday night and the revival of the drive-in had been an exciting, albeit anachronistic, addition to the slate of activities one could get up to in the summer.  Loki had, in fact, been anticipating it for _weeks_.

 

“Um… where should we park,” Thor asked as he slowly began cruising down the lines of parked cars, squinting as he tried to pick out a good spot. 

 

Loki glanced at him and, for the first time since he had made his ballsy proposition, Thor saw his cheeks tinge with color. 

 

“Well…you know, we don’t want people to _see_ , Thor,” Loki said, somewhat shyly. “So… maybe someplace more in the back?” 

 

“Oh.” Thor said, as he flushed, the meaning of Loki’s words sinking in. “Oh, right. Ah… yeah. Makes sense.” 

 

Thor looked around a bit more until he found a spot nearer the back with only a few other cars around.  He pulled in, situating them as far apart as he could, without seeming suspicious.

 

“Is this good?” Thor asked as he threw the car into park.

 

“Yup,” Loki said, grinning at him. 

 

Thor grinned back as he turned to Loki.  Loki, sitting there with his sparkling eyes and pink lips.  And all Thor wanted to do was kiss him, touch him.  He felt like his body was pulsing with heat and all his mind could think of was Loki, Loki, Loki.  

 

Thor had to hold back a groan as he moved to lean over the center console and reached for Loki, intent on getting his lips on him.    

 

“Wait,” Loki said as he pressed his hand to Thor’s mouth before he could get too close and grinned coquettishly at him.  “We’re not gonna just jump to it, Thor.  How about you go get me some popcorn and a coke?  We’ll watch the movie for a little while.  That’s what we came here for, after all.” 

 

Thor felt as if cold water had been dumped on him.  He was so confused.

 

“Uh-” he began, only to be cut off by Loki’s giggle.

 

“Come on, come on,” Loki said as he pushed him toward the driver’s side door.  “We only have a few minutes before the movie starts.  I want you back before the lights go down.” 

 

“O-okay,” Thor said as he stumbled out the door and Loki pulled it closed behind him.

 

“So… popcorn and a coke?” Thor asked, leaning back into the open window.

 

“Yup!  And some Goobers too?” Loki asked with a grin.

 

Thor smiled back at him.  Loki always had a sweet tooth.

 

“Sure thing, babe,” Thor said.

 

And then Loki leaned over, pulling him closer, and kissed him through the window.

 

“Hurry back,” Loki whispered against his lips.  

 

And Thor felt his heart squeeze with fondness.   He tossed Loki a parting wink, before dashing off to the concessions stand.   

* * *

To Thor’s dismay, they did end up _actually_ watching the movie.  When Thor had returned from the concession stand, the opening credits had just started to roll and Loki quickly grabbed the treats from his hands and ushered Thor to get into the car, shushing him as soon as Thor made an attempt to talk. 

 

Thor was tense for the first 10 minutes of the movie, waiting for Loki to make his move.  But almost half an hour had passed and Loki had not done anything more than leaning against Thor’s side and pulling Thor’s arm around him, as he happily munched on his popcorn and slurped at his soda.  He looked to be engrossed in the movie—some old rom-com from the 90s—and Thor didn’t have the heart to try and distract him. 

 

Thor sighed in disappointment, convinced that Loki must have just been teasing earlier, but, while more than just a little disappointed, Thor couldn’t deny that it was still nice to be able to be close to Loki like this.  And to have _time_ , instead of always feeling like Loki’s father was going to come and interrupt things any minute.   

 

He looked down at Loki, letting his eyes rove over the straight line of his nose, his fine sculpted brows, and thick dark lashes.  The smattering of freckles over his cheeks that Loki hated (but Thor secretly loved).  Those plump pink lips.  Thor wasn’t paying a lick of attention to the movie, but what did he care?  The sight before him was far more appealing. 

 

“You’re staring,” Loki said matter-of-factly, without pulling his eyes away from the screen. 

 

Thor felt his cheeks redden.  But he wasn’t going to deny it.

 

“What I’m looking at is a lot more interesting than what’s on the screen,” he said.

 

He had to hold back his grin as he watched Loki’s cheeks flush in the dim light cast by the movie screen.

 

All Loki did in response was slurp his soda, obnoxiously, until it was clear the cup was empty. 

 

Then he was slotting the cup into the holder in the center console and shifting out of Thor’s arms.  Thor watched in confusion as Loki got to his knees and then, without any preamble, climbed over his seat, flopping down into the backseat with a loud thump. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Thor asked, as he turned and stared at him, baffled. 

 

“Let’s get more comfortable,” Loki said simply, giving Thor a meaningful look. 

 

Thor’s eyes widened as the implications dawned on him.  Backseat.  They had _never_ made it to the backseat before. 

 

They hadn’t been _completely_ innocent, though.  They were both healthy boys, after all.  Their relationship had progressed from innocent kisses to heated ones, from heavy petting to rushed and clumsy handjobs.  But they had never gone further than that and the backseat had never been needed.  But the backseat meant more room, and…more possibilities. 

 

“Come here, Thor,” Loki said as he held his arms out in invitation. 

 

And even though it was possibly the least efficient way to get back there, Thor found himself also climbing over into the backseat.  He had a bit more trouble doing it, however, since he was almost twice the size of Loki and nowhere near as flexible.  But with some finagling he accomplished it, and finally made it into the back seat, falling half on top of Loki who let out a soft “oomph.” 

 

Loki laughed as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s broad back.

 

“You’re so big,” Loki breathed against his lips as Thor tried to shift as much of his weight off of him as he could in the small space.

 

“No no, it’s okay,” Loki said, smiling shyly.  “I like it.”  

 

Thor grinned at him, leaning down to nibble playfully at his bottom lip.

 

“Oh, do you?” he asked.

 

Loki grinned against his lips. 

 

“You know I do,” he said, biting back just a little bit harder.  “And that’s why I want to finally feel all of you.  Right now.” 

 

Thor’s heart skipped a beat again.  He willed himself to calm down as he raised one hand up to cup Loki’s cheek, staring at him seriously. 

     

“L-Loki?  Are you _sure_?  I mean… we don’t have to.  I’m totally okay with waiting.  You know that, right?” Thor asked. 

 

Thor knew it was the right thing to say, but he also _meant_ it.  Sure, he wanted to have sex with Loki.  _Really_ , really wanted to.  But it wasn’t like there was any need to rush.  It would be Thor’s first time too, and he didn’t want to mess it up.  Or have Loki regret it. 

 

But Loki just laughed.  Not unkindly, but somewhat self-consciously.

 

“I know you think I’m…. you know, I’m kinda crazy and I do things impulsively, or whatever,” Loki said as he averted his eyes, seeming a bit embarrassed.  “But, I, well… I thought about this, a lot, okay?  And, yeah, I’m sure.” 

 

Thor’s brows furrowed and he grabbed Loki’s chin to force him to look at him again. 

 

When Loki’s eyes met his they were wide—a bit vulnerable—but his gaze was steady.  Sure. 

 

Thor felt a tangible sense of relief as his body relaxed.

 

“And you…you don’t want to, um, wait?  It’s okay to wait,” Thor tried again, even though everything in his head was screaming at him to just _do it_.

 

Loki bit his lip and looked up at Thor.

 

“I want it.  _Now_ ,” he said

 

“Oh, god, Loki,” Thor groaned as he swooped down and caught Loki’s lips with his own. 

 

Then they were making out.  Both of them breathing heavy, with hands scrambling to touch as much as they could, lips feeling bruised and kissed raw.  It was hotter and heavier than they ever had before.  And Thor knew why.  It was because they both knew it was _going_ somewhere.  It wasn’t the quick, furtive kisses they had to share when Thor was parked down the street from Loki’s house, afraid Laufey would come looking for him at any minute.  Or the way they sometimes kissed with restraint specifically _because_ they were both nervous about getting carried away and going too far. 

 

Now they both knew they wanted to get there.  It was happening.

 

“Mmm, Thor, wait,” Loki murmured against his lips as he began shifting under Thor so he could sit up.

 

Thor felt like he was going to come apart at the seams, but as soon as Loki asked him to, Thor was moving away, and siting up, trying to get his breathing under control.

 

He watched as Loki shrugged off his leather jacket, revealing the tight dark gray shirt he was wearing underneath.  Thor’s eyes were fixated on all the places he wanted to kiss—Loki’s neck, his collarbone, his nipples that he could see pebbling under the thin material—but when he heard the rustling sound of plastic he realized that Loki hadn’t taken off his jacket just to give him a show.  He was pulling out a small plastic bag from one of the inside pockets.

 

Thor looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Here,” Loki breathed as he pushed the bag into Thor’s hands.

 

Thor looked down and in the dim light he could see it was a plastic bag with a familiar pharmacy chain’s logo printed on it.  Sitting back he opened it and felt his face flush.  A bottle of lube and a box of condoms.  Loki came _very_ much prepared.  Thor hadn’t even noticed he’d had this on him when he left the house.  And he wondered where the hell Loki had hidden this.  Laufey was the type to snoop.

 

“I… I wouldn’t even… you know… For my first time I didn’t want to have to use the condom; I wanted to be able to really _feel_ you.  But… well…I think we’d make quite a mess if we didn’t,” Loki said shyly.

 

The thought of it made Thor’s cock twitch.

 

“No, baby, it’s ok.  We should use one.  I’m fine with using one,” Thor said quickly, reaching out to stroke Loki’s knee reassuringly. 

 

Thor would be fine with anything as long as it meant he got to be with Loki.  And, now, looking down at the _supplies_ he was gripping in his hand, Thor realized this was real.  Really real.  He was so excited he was worried he’d come before they even got their clothes off. 

 

Thor took a deep breath and forced himself to try to think of something to calm down.  And once he got a bit more oxygen to his brain he realized where they were and he found himself feeling a little self-conscious.  

 

 “You… you sure you want to do it here?” Thor asked as he looked around. 

 

The drive-in wasn’t packed and the cars were fairly staggered.  But, still, they _were_ in public. 

 

“It’s… it’s kind of something I’ve been fantasizing about?” Loki admitted shyly as he averted his eyes.

 

Thor blinked.

  
“Wait… what part of it?  The drive-in part?” he asked uncertainly.

 

“No, stupid,” Loki said as he blushed.  “Doing it in your _car_.  I love this car.  And… well, the idea of being outside kinda makes me… I dunno.  It feels like we’re being really naughty?  The drive-in is just kind of a convenient coincidence.  My father wouldn’t regularly let me stay out this late.” 

 

A big smile spread across Thor’s face.  Loki was a little kinky.  Well, that shouldn’t totally come as a surprise to Thor.  Loki had been the first one to stick his hand down Thor’s pants, after all.  Loki had pretty much been the instigator of _everything_ they had ever gotten up to.  Thor always felt too nervous.  Loki was something he wanted to cherish, he was precious to him. Thor didn’t want to do anything that would make him feel uncomfortable or pressured.  He was more than happy to let Loki set the pace.    

 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Thor whispered.

 

Loki let out a little moan and bit his lip, thrusting his hips slightly and Thor couldn’t help but look down. 

 

“Touch me,” Loki breathed, as his hands clumsily began unbuttoning his jeans.

 

Thor didn’t need any more of an invitation, and moved into action, hands pushing Loki’s out of the way and helping to tug the zipper down.  Loki lifted his hips up to allow Thor to tug the tight jeans down.  Thor wasn’t sure, in the flurry of motion and grabbing hands, when Loki’s boots had been kicked off, or when his own shirt had disappeared.  But next thing he knew, Loki was leaning up and _licking_ at his chest while his hands grabbed at Thor’s ass. 

 

Groaning, Thor pushed one hand up under Loki’s shirt thumbing at one of his already pebbled nipples, while the other hand move down to palm at Loki through his underwear. 

 

Loki let out a breathy gasp against Thor’s chest.

 

“Skin to skin,” Loki said almost frantically, as he ground up against Thor’s hand.  “ _Touch_ me, Thor.”

 

Thor yanked Loki’s briefs down, nowhere near relaxed enough to slide them off seductively as he had planned.  And when Loki lifted his legs to help Thor work them down and off his ankles, unabashed at his nudity finally on full display, Thor felt his mouth water.  It was dark in the car, but Thor was mesmerized by the sight of Loki, eyes wide, chest heaving, and pretty cock curving upward, already hard and wet at the tip.   

 

Without waiting for an invitation, Thor swept down and took Loki in his mouth.   In the tight confines of the car, it was difficult to find a comfortable position, one knee on the floorboard, the other on the seat, and one of Loki’s legs hitched up and thrown over Thor’s shoulder.  But Thor didn’t mind; he was surrounded by Loki.  As his mouth descended, taking in more of Loki’s heat, Loki’s thighs squeezed around him, Loki’s hands gripped his hair.  And Thor felt intoxicated. 

 

“Oh, God.  _Thor_ ,” Loki moaned, hips undulating and fingers pulling at Thor’s hair.  “Thor, Thor, Thor!”

 

If Thor hadn’t been holding Loki’s hips in place, he was sure he’d be choking on his cock by now.  Thor had never sucked a cock before, but he already knew he liked it.  Because it was _Loki_.  Because of the power he had to bring Loki to such a loss for words that the only thing he could remember was Thor’s name.  But also because of the trust Loki was showing him, to allow him to see this side of himself in the first place. 

 

Thor watched Loki from beneath hooded eyes as he suckled at him.  Thor had never seen Loki so undone, and all he could think was that he wanted to see more. 

 

“G-gimme the lube,” Thor panted as he pulled off. 

 

Loki scrambled for the forgotten plastic bag, that had managed to wedge itself between Loki’s body and the car seat, before shoving it in to Thor’s hands.  As Thor began to unwrap the plastic on the bottle, he felt Loki’s hands on him, pulling at his belt buckle and rubbing greedily over the prominent bulge in his pants. 

 

“L-Loki, babe,” Thor groaned as he pulled back slightly.  “C-can’t concentrate.”    

 

“Then hurry up,” Loki whispered, as he unzipped Thor’s jeans and shoved his hands down the front.

 

Thor gasped as Loki’s hot hand closed around him and gave him a few torturous tugs.  With a growl of frustration he ripped the plastic off with his teeth, and tried to ignore Loki’s snicker. 

 

He grabbed Loki by the knees, spreading his legs and pushing them back until they reached Loki’s shoulders.  He gulped as he took in the sight before him, Loki looking up at him from between those beautiful pale, quivering thighs, noticeably quiet for once. 

 

“Hold them in place for me,” Thor said, voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

 

Loki nodded and grabbed the backs of his knees.  Thor watched him bite his bottom lip and felt his cock twitch in response.  It was all too much.  Thor could only hope he would last long enough to make it worth Loki’s while. 

 

Thor hurried to squeeze a healthy dollop of the lube on to his fingers.  He glanced down and cursed the poor lighting.  He really couldn’t see much of anything at all.  He didn’t doubt he could do it by touch alone, but he regretted that he wouldn’t be able to _watch_ Loki’s body accepting his fingers, and then his cock.  Thor then glanced up at Loki’s face.  He could see obvious anticipation, but Loki’s eyes were still wide and vulnerable.

 

“Um…babe, will you…Can you let me know if it doesn’t feel good?  I don’t want to hurt you,” Thor said.

 

Loki glanced away, and Thor could see him squeezing his knees a little tighter.

 

“Ah…I’ve, you know…with my fingers, I’ve- Well, I’ve practiced a little bit, okay?  So, I can take it,” Loki said softly.

 

Thor stared at him with wide eyes, struck speechless by Loki’s admission.

 

“J-just hurry up and do it, you idiot!” Loki hissed, and Thor wondered if he was flushed or if it was a trick of the light.   

 

He grinned before leaning down to kiss Loki, licking against his lips.  Loki moaned, and when he opened his mouth, tongue darting out to flick at Thor’s, Thor’s hand moved down between his thighs, stroking tentatively at the tight ring of muscle he could feel there. 

 

Just that teasing, tentative touch, was enough to make Loki gasp and bucked against Thor’s hand.  And Thor smiled; he could tell Loki really wanted it.  He teased Loki for a few strokes more, listening to the boy’s frustrated whines, before he slowly started pressing the first slick digit in. 

 

Thor was awed by the lush, tight heat that clamped down around his finger, almost like it was sucking him in.  Tentatively he began to pump his finger, mesmerized by the feel.  But then he heard a soft whine, and his eyes darted back up to Loki’s face. 

 

“H-how is it?” Thor asked.

 

Thor had been concentrating so hard on what he was doing that he hadn’t noticed that Loki had begun panting and his eyelids had lowered.

 

“Mm,” Loki breathed, eyes sliding shut.  “G-good.  Your fingers are…bigger than mine.” 

 

Thor bit his lip to hold back a groan. 

 

“You can do it harder,” Loki said, eyes fluttering open to meet Thor’s gaze.  “And g-gimme another one.”

 

Thor was sure of it: Loki would be the death of him.  He bit his lip as he began to thrust his finger deeper and at a quicker pace, watching carefully as Loki gasped and moaned, back arching with pleasure.  And when he felt like Loki was going to yell at him to hurry it up, he carefully slotted another finger inside.  The fit was so tight, but Thor could feel Loki opening up around him, drawing him in as he continued to slowly pump and twist inside the wet cavern.  Then Thor crooked his fingers upwards and Loki _mewled_. 

 

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Thor.  It’s— _mmm_ —That’s so nice,” Loki moaned. 

 

“Oh shit,” Thor moaned back, feeling his cock pulse inside the restrictive confines of his jeans.  He was so hard it was almost painful. 

 

To distract himself he swept down and covered Loki’s mouth with his own as he continued to pump his fingers deep inside of him, nudging every now and then against that spot that seemed to drive Loki wild. 

 

“Nngh… Thor,” Loki whined, pushing down on his fingers.  “I think… I think that’s enough.  Anymore and I’m-I’m gonna come.  I need you to put it in me already.  Come on.  Fuck me.”

 

Thor felt like giving a prayer up to whatever gods were looking down on him when he heard Loki’s words.  He was so hard he thought he was going to lose it at any moment.  Loki was just so sexy—everything he said wrecking Thor bit by bit—and Thor was certain the younger boy didn’t even know it.    

 

“Are you… are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you, Lo,” Thor asked, even though he was almost shaking with how badly he just wanted to _do_ it.

 

He pushed his slickened fingers in again, spreading them for good measure, and listened to the breathy moan it elicited from Loki’s swollen lips. 

 

“Yesss,” Loki hissed, bucking his hips.  “I’m sure.  I’m ready, Thor.  I’ll go crazy if you don’t fuck me right now.  _Please_.”

 

Loki looked absolutely desperate.  Rosy mouth opened in an inviting “o,” lashes moist with unshed tears, face flushed and chest heaving.  And all Thor could think about was how perfect he looked.  How perfect this all was.   

 

In the year they had been dating, Thor had had so many fantasies about all the different ways he could take Loki.  On his hands and knees, and in Thor’s lap, riding him, were some of his favorites.  But like this?  Face to face.  Having those long legs wrapped around his waist.  Being able to breathe Loki’s air as he took him.  This was perfect.  Besides, Thor wasn’t willing to risk having anyone actually _see_ Loki from the car windows.  Those secret parts of Loki were for Thor’s eyes only.  He would save all his other fantasies for when he could get Loki in the privacy of his room, spread out on his sheets. 

 

And so Thor took a deep breath as he reached for the condom.  But then Loki grabbed it out of his hand.

 

“Let me,” Loki said as he leaned up to place a sloppy kiss on Thor’s lips. 

 

Thor groaned as he felt Loki’s hot fingers around his cock again.  The little minx couldn’t help but to stroke him again and Thor nipped at his lips in warning.  Loki giggled, and then Thor felt him sliding the condom on and he shuddered. 

 

Then Loki was laying back again, hair fanned out around his head in a dark halo, shirt rucked up under his chin, exposing his willowy chest, and knees hiked up high, ready to welcome Thor in between them. 

 

“Ready, baby?” Thor asked, as he leaned down, bracketing Loki in beneath him.   

 

“Yeah,” Loki breathed.  “Yeah, Thor, I want it.” 

 

Thor guided his cock to Loki’s slickened hole, hand trembling in anticipation.  He wished he could see better, that he could savor it.  But in the dim glow cast from the oversized movie screen, what Thor _could_ see were Loki’s shining eyes, and the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, and the way his eyelashes fluttered.  And Thor leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Loki let out a surprised whine against Thor’s lips as he started to press in, knees jerking and digging into Thor’s sides. 

 

“Shh, shh,” Thor said, bringing a hand up to Loki’s hip. “Relax.  You gotta breathe and relax, Lo.  Let me in.” 

 

Loki nodded, taking a deep, shuddery breath, but Thor could see the stubborn furrow in his brow, the tightness in the muscles in his face.  Thor was trying his best to go slow, but he was almost shocked by how good it felt to have Loki’s insides clamping down around him.  How hot and tight the squeeze.  He rocked his hips forward, nudging inside a tiny bit more. 

 

“Oh, shit,” Loki gasped as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. 

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Thor moaned, hands moving up to encircle Loki’s hips.  “You feel so good, Loki.  So good.”

 

Thor groaned as he pushed in deeper, watching as he sunk further into the tight embrace of Loki’s body, inch by inch. 

 

“Ah!” Loki gasped, bringing a hand up to Thor’s chest. “S-slow, Thor.  Remember, go slow.” 

 

Thor nodded and stilled his hips, even though it felt like the hardest thing to do in the world.  But Loki was wincing, like he was in pain, and the last thing Thor wanted to do was hurt him.  So he forced himself to calm down. 

 

“You okay?  I’m sorry,” Thor said, reaching out to stroke some of Loki’s hair out of his face.  “Do you need me to stop?  Just give me the word, Loki.  I promise we can stop.” 

 

“No, it’s okay, it just… um… it’s a lot to get used to,” Loki said, voice tiny and soft.  “I’ve never felt anything like this.  But I don’t want to stop.  I don’t dislike it.  I want to do this with you, Thor.  I always have.” 

 

Thor felt his heart squeezing in chest.  He loved this boy.  He really did.  He brushed his knuckles against Loki’s cheek and Loki smiled up at him, small and sweet.  Then they were kissing again.  Little nips and licks at each other’s lips at first.  Then deeper kisses.  So deep if felt like they were sharing the same air.  They kissed until Loki was moaning again, practically squirming under Thor, widening his legs and bucking his hips with slow, tentative movements. 

 

Thor could feel himself slipping in deeper, the resistance giving way as Loki’s body began to accept him.  He gasped, but willed himself not to move.  Not until Loki was ready. 

 

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki whined, as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s back and ground down on to Thor’s cock. “Please.  _Move_.”

 

Thor let out a shaky sigh of relief as he kissed Loki’s temple, before he did just what was asked for.  Slowly, Thor pulled back until just the head was still inside, before pushing back in in one long, torturously slow thrust.  He felt Loki’s nails dig into his back as he listened to Loki’s trembling wail-like moan, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. 

 

“Okay?” Thor asked, voice already breathless.

 

“Yes, yes, Thor.  Just keep doing that,” Loki said impatiently, lightly kicking at his back with his heels for good measure. 

 

Quickly they were able to find a rhythm.  It wasn’t the rapid-paced fucking they were both accustomed to from the numerous porn videos they had watched.  It was slow and gentle; sensuous.  Every slow drag sent shivers down Thor’s spine.  It was like Loki’s body didn’t want to let him go.  And every time he pushed in, Loki let out the most beautiful little whines and whimpers, fingers and legs digging into Thor, telling him he liked it. 

 

Thor seized his lips again, kissing him and loving how Loki’s breath puffed against his lips every time he thrust in. 

 

“Mmm, Thor, d-do you need to go faster?” Loki asked, blinking up at him through watery eyes.  “Does it feel good for you like this?”

 

Thor’s heart swelled at that.  Loki was worried about his pleasure, when right now _Loki_ ’s pleasure was the only thing Thor was worried about.  He wanted to make this good for Loki.  There was no way this wouldn’t be good for Thor. 

 

“No, baby, don’t worry,” Thor said, kissing a path along his jaw.  “It feels so good for me.  I’m so happy I could die right now.”

 

“Don’t die, you idiot,” Loki said with a huffy laugh.  “It’d be really hard to explain to my father why I’m trapped in a car with 200lbs of dead football player on top of me.” 

 

“And… well, of course, I’d kill you if you ever thought about dying on me,” Loki said quietly, looking up at Thor with soft eyes.

 

“You’d kill me after I was already dead?” Thor asked, with a laugh.

 

“You know what I mean, stupid,” Loki said.

 

In response to his saucy attitude, Thor gave a deep thrust and Loki’s words trailed off into a soft mewl. 

 

“Thor, touch me,” Loki panted, and Thor was more than happy to oblige.

 

He reached down, taking Loki’s hard cock in his hand, stroking him lightly in time with his thrusts, rolling his thumb over his slit and spreading the copious amounts of pre-come over his length. 

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki moaned, almost sounding like a sob. 

 

Thor could tell Loki was close and Thor was surprised about how long he, himself, had lasted.  He wanted to come and he wanted to make sure Loki did too.  He grabbed Loki’s right leg and shifted him so he could change the angle of his thrusts, going faster and deeper with each one.  It took three more hard thrusts before Loki let out a surprised moan and Thor knew he had found the spot.

 

“Is that it, baby?” Thor panted, as he continued to batter the spot mercilessly. 

 

“Fuck, Thor,” Loki sobbed.  “S-so good!”

 

And then, without any warning, Loki was coming.  Thor could feel it, as he clamped down around him and the sensation was enough to make it feel like his nerves were on fire.  Loki came all over his stomach, moaning and squeezing Thor tight to him.  And Thor just couldn’t hold on anymore. 

 

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” Thor moaned into his shoulder, giving a few more thrusts before he was spilling inside of him.   

 

It took a few seconds for Thor to regain control of his body, as he laid on top of Loki, panting against his neck.  Even though Thor would be happy to lie like that forever, he knew he was probably far too heavy for Loki, so with a soft kiss to his neck, Thor gingerly pulled back, easing out of Loki and pulling off the used condom.  He tossed it into the discarded plastic bag, before pulling Loki in for a long kiss. 

 

They snuggled up to one another, Loki laying his head on Thor’s shoulder and tucking himself up under his chin.  There was very little room, and their bodies stuck together in the over-heated interior of the car, but they didn’t care. 

 

“You okay?” Thor asked quietly, lips trailing along Loki’s hairline.

 

“Mm hmm,” Loki said on a sigh.

 

Thor couldn’t see his face.  He wondered if Loki was telling the truth.  Being able to clearly express his feelings wasn’t Loki’s strong point.  Case in point: Loki had apparently had a crush on Thor for 4 _months_ before he finally came up to him in the hallway at school one day, kicked Thor in the shin, and called him an idiot for being “so blind.”  If Thor was ever asked he would say he honestly thought Loki _hated_ him with the way the boy used to always glare at him; he’d never have had any clue that Loki was actually interested in him.  So Thor had learned to just come right out and ask Loki if he was ever having trouble reading his mind (which was often). 

 

“Hey, let me see your face?” Thor prodded gently.

 

He felt Loki stiffen.

 

“What?  Why?” Loki asked as he ducked his head further, burrowing into the crook of Thor’s neck.

 

“Come on, I just want to see you,” Thor said as he tried to lean back so he could get a better look at Loki.

 

“No, what for?” Loki complained as he held tighter to Thor, trying to prevent him from moving.

 

“Loki, I really need to make sure you’re okay.  Alright?  Just… Can you just look me in the eye,” Thor asked, almost begging.

 

Loki let out a disgruntled sigh and shifted so that Thor could get a look at him. 

 

He seemed fine.  But he was _blushing_.  His eyes were wide, probably the most unguarded Thor had ever seen him.  He looked _vulnerable_. 

 

“I’m just… I’ve got a lot of feelings going on right now.  And I don’t want you to make fun of me,” Loki said, frowning. 

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Thor said with a grin, before he leaned down and gave Loki a quick peck on the lips.  “I’d never make fun of you!  And I’m going through “a lot of feelings” too.  So… why don’t we go through that together?  You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at him, but Thor could see that his body visibly relaxed.

 

“I’m fine,” Loki said, with conviction.

 

“I mean… my ass is _throbbing_ , and I’m all squishy with lube, and it feels like I can still _feel_ you inside of me,” he continued, as if he was talking about the weather.   Thor blushed up to his roots, Loki’s words reminding him about everything they had just done with each other. 

 

“But more than anything I’m really happy,” Loki said, catching Thor’s eye and giving him a devilish grin.  “And…exhausted.  I’m gonna need to take a nap before we go home.” 

 

“Okay, c’mere,” Thor said, opening his arms wide to give Loki room to snuggle up. 

 

Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, lulled by the sound of the movie still going on outside and the steady pace of Loki’s breathing.  Thor found himself starting to drift off as well.  But then he felt a pinch to his thigh and he jumped, letting out a small grunt of pain.

 

“Stupid,” Loki murmured sleepily into his neck.  “You can’t fall asleep, too.  _Someone’s_ got to watch the movie, in case my dad asks what it was about.”

 

All Thor could do was laugh.

* * *

A/N:  That's all she wrote!  Please let me know your thoughts :D

[Tumblr](https://laydee-liesmith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
